A vehicle may traverse a portion of a vehicle transportation network. In the course of traversing a portion of a vehicle transportation network, a host vehicle may receive information representing one or more remote vehicles in the vehicle transportation network. Accordingly, a system, method, and apparatus for determining whether an expected path for a remote vehicle is convergent with an expected path for the host vehicle may be advantageous.